Bacterial wound infections following surgical procedures are a very serious problem that have long plagued the medical community. These infections commonly result in prolonged hospital stays and increased costs. Many of these infections occur during the postoperative period, after the patient leaves the operating room, but before a deep surgical wound has had time to heal. Adequate closure and prevention of contamination of the wound during the first several days post-procedure is key.
Typical surgical wound dressings adhere to the skin with a pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA). Though convenient for bandage removal, these PSA's do not significantly impede migration of bacteria along the skin surface. This leaves fresh post-operative wounds particularly vulnerable to gross contamination. In addition, because of their ease of removal, wound dressings adherent to the skin with PSA's are more prone to being dislodged or “rolled-up” at the edges, leaving a wound exposed.
Securing a wound dressing to the skin with a cyanoacrylate adhesive immediately following surgery would provide a superior bacterial barrier compared to standard dressings. Use of cyanoacrylates (or other adhesives with similar barrier properties) would greatly decrease the ability of skin-surface bacteria, in contact with the dressing edges, from migrating freely underneath the dressing. These cyanoacrylate adhesives make accidental dislodgment or “rolling-up” of the dressing, which commonly results from movement in the hospital bed or other activities-of-daily living, much less likely, resulting in better wound protection. Compared to standard PSA's, cured cyanoacrylate polymers themselves are a far superior microbial barrier, inhibiting migration of bacteria through the adhesive itself.
Forced removal of any bandage or other device adhered to the skin via a cyanoacrylate, or similar polymer, could result in skin injury. Given the tremendous bond these adhesives create with skin, these cyanoacrylates are typically allowed to slough off over time. This passive removal method would likely not be acceptable for use in securing a bandage or other medical device to the skin.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.